<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflower by TARDISKATER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970273">Sunflower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISKATER/pseuds/TARDISKATER'>TARDISKATER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Car Accident, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mentions Suicide, So so sorry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, a rollercoaser, be warned, dont kill me please, dont worry my babys will be happy, i love will i really do, im sorry, kiss, quite heavy, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISKATER/pseuds/TARDISKATER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is a bit broken and rough around the edges, but nico is here to help, however much Will does not want his help, thank you very much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys please be warned this goes very heavy at one point on the childhood domestic, and there is mentions of suicide, depression and a car accident. please take care of yourselves, also enjoy. </p><p>.. I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico was doing that death glare at him again. Will didn't like to admit it, but that glare was the cutest thing on this planet, and everytime it was aimed at him he felt like he would melt into the ground like a pile of goo. </p><p>He silently cursed Eros for shooting that arrow all those years ago. Now he was stuck with a beautiful boy who's one sworn mission was to make Will regret the day he was born. </p><p>He'd hidden behind his brother Lee the day Nico had been taken to camp. His brother, laughing at him for his shyness, had brought him a starter pack of mythomagic cards so they'd have something to talk about. </p><p>Let's just say, since the day Nico Di Angelo had ranted about the difficulty he had buying a Hades mythomagic statue when they were 10, Will had had an overwhelming urge to do anything humanly possible to see that boy smile.</p><p>It was a normal obsession. Mostly.</p><p>Today Nico was glaring at him from the Hades table of the mess hall. He smiled back, letting the son of Hades know that he would not get away without eating something. Nico just did his signature eye roll and ate the small amount of food in front of him. </p><p>"Earth to Will, you in there?" Kayla said from beside him. She was waving her hand in front of his face as if she thought that would do anything more than piss him off. </p><p>"What?" He snapped, returning his attention to the food Infront of him.</p><p>"Woah there sailor, what's got you in such a bad mood today? Fighting with your boyfriend?" She teased. He just rolled his eyes, mumbling a weak "he's not my boyfriend" and continued eating. </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She says, smiling slightly. "As I was just saying, have you finished that paperwork yet? Chiron asked me this morning but I didn't have an answer because somebody.” She glared at him, “Forgot to place it in the correct folder.”</p><p>“Shit,” He swears, leaving his finished plate on the table and rushing from the mess hall. </p><p>It was one am by the time he had completed filing the last case report and putting it in the correct folder. He was exhausted and starving and he just wanted to nap in the infirmary beds. However he knew that wasn’t possible, as Austin would be here soon to start the night shift, so he forced himself up and out of his very comfortable chair and stretched his aching muscles. He was just about to leave when he heard the door open.</p><p>He looked up, afraid that Austin had come to tell him off for staying up too late and procrastinating on his paperwork, but instead a stare as dark as night met his own. Nico. What in the gods' names was he doing here?</p><p>“Nico?” He questioned, trying to keep the yawn out of his voice. “I swear to Apollo himself, if you’ve injured yourself again I will…” </p><p>“You’ll what, Blondie?” Nico cut in, a shit eating grin on his face. “You’ll fall asleep on me? How terrifying.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He snapped, his fatigue suddenly replaced with burning hot anger. “And no, I'd leave you to bleed out next time.” Nico raised his eyebrow in doubt. </p><p>“Yeah right Solace, you’d have to be chained up and kept under armed guard before you let anyone, especially me, die under your care.” Will scoffed at that and slumped back down in his chair, not having the energy to stand.</p><p>“Oh fuck of, death breath, what are you doing here anyway?” He asked, all the anger drained from his system, leaving him bone deep tired. </p><p>“Chill out there, Sunshine, I was just coming to check if you were okay, I haven’t seen you since lunch and according to Kayla you were not in your cabin, so I came to make sure you hadn’t died from boredom doing all that paperwork.” </p><p>“Oh.” Is all Will can say, the concern on Nico’s face causing his self hatred to rise and claw at his insides. He was such a disappointment, Nico probably had better things to be doing then searching for a missing healer in the middle of the night.</p><p>“Don’t.” Nico snapped, causing Will to glance up at him. He was frowning now, his eyebrows creased. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything.” He states, confused. </p><p>“I know that look Will, it means you're overthinking. Stop it. You look like you’re about to pass out. You should get some rest.” Will's anger only grows at that. He hates the concerned frown now gracing Nico’s face, and he hates that he can’t even look after himself properly, he hates how he knows Nico is right, and he hates how he wants to cry at that frown, how his consciousness is begging him to do anything in his power to make the boy in front of him happy again. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever, why do you care?” He snapped as he stormed past Nico, out of the infirmary. </p><p>“Will.” Nico grabbed his arm, halting his journey and spinning him back around, and suddenly he wasn’t in Camp Half-Blood anymore. He wasn’t standing in front of Nico, in front of the infirmary, having an argument fueled by longing and exhaustion, he was back at home, he was 8 years old again. He was stood in front of his step father, who was gripping onto his arm tight enough to cause bruises </p><p>“Will.” His stepfather snapped, cold anger directed at him. “I told you to look me in the fucking eye when you talk, didn’t I, you stupid boy.” </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Will said, his voice pitched with fear. The pressure on his arm released and he breathed out a ragged breath. His father towered above him, and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. </p><p>“Oh you're sorry are you?” His stepfather mocked, a cruel smile adorning his face. “We’ll see how sorry you are when I'm done with you.” He raised his hand, a python ready to strike. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Will chanted, sinking to the ground and curling into a ball. “Please don’t hurt me.” </p><p>But the hit never came. </p><p>“Will?” A soft voice called, like the cooling wind on a summer's day. “It’s okay, it’s only me, I'd never hurt you. You're safe, you’re free. It's only Nico.” Nico’s warm, calloused hand was gently stroking his arm. Will took a staccato breath, lungs burning. Every muscle in his body relaxed, and his core no longer had the strength to hold him upright, so he collapsed back into the grass, breathing heavily as he stared up at the stars. </p><p>“Nico?” He croaks out, his voice raw and cracking, he hadn’t even realised he had been crying until he reached up and felt his face was wet. </p><p>“I'm here,” Nico replies, he’s sitting on the ground next to Will, still keeping up a gentle rhythm on Will's arm. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, I- uh.” He chokes, feeling his throat becoming tight as he tries to sort through the cloud fogging his vision. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Nico soothes, “I'm here, you're at camp and you're safe. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Will just breathes, focusing on the soft hum of Nico's voice, the birds in the trees and the feeling of the grass against his skin, until eventually he’s calmed his racing heart enough to reply. </p><p>“I think I need to talk about it,” Will voiced, shivering slightly at the ice breeze. “But could we go somewhere else? I’m freezing.” </p><p>“Of course, sunshine, my cabin okay?” He asks, making a move to get up and offering his hand to Will. Will stared at it blankly for a few seconds, completely zoning out, before grabbing it and using any remaining energy to force himself off of the ground. </p><p>“Yeah.” He replies, but stumbles as he tries to take a step in the directions of the cabins. He hears Nico let out an amused huff, before darkness surrounds them and they are suddenly stood in the centre of the Hades cabin. </p><p>“You didn’t think I'd let you walk all the way to the cabins, did you sunshine? Don’t want you to catch a cold.” He leads Will to his bed in the corner of the Cabin and they sit. Will immediately buries himself under the blankets, and snorts softly. </p><p>“I’m the Doctor here, that's usually my job.” </p><p>“What? Looking after people? As good as you are at doing that sweetheart, you don’t seem very capable of looking after yourself. Someone has to step up and take that role.” Nico chides, laying down next to Will and staring at the ceiling. Will is laid on his side, admiring the curve of Nicos jaw, and the way his eyelashes caress his cheek. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess I’ve never been very good at looking after myself.” He murmurs,  closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, steeling himself for the conversation that is about to happen. Nico shifts, sensing the change in conversation, and turns to face Will, taking his hand and stroking calming circles into it. </p><p>“It started when I was 7.” Will admits. Staring into Nicos midnight eyes and sensing only comfort and home. “My mum introduced me to Stefan, her boyfriend. I hated him from  the first time I met him. He stunk of cigarettes and weed, and he used to carry a gun on him at all times. I couldn’t understand why my sweet, kind mother was dating this prick. Of course, I learned when I got to camp that she was only doing it to keep me safe, which just makes me feel worse.” Nico just nods, his face dark and almost unreadable.</p><p>“It’s okay, it isn’t on you and it’s not your fault. Whatever that idiot did, you cannot blame yourself.” Nico interjected, his hand now curling through Will’s blonde curls. Will leans into the touch, the feeling grounding him, reminding him that he got out, that he is safe and will never have to see Stefan again. </p><p>“At first he would just threaten me,” Wills voice cracks, and he curls his whole body into Nico’s chest, resting his head in the crook of his neck. “But when I was 9, He found me with a magazine about gay people, I tried to hide it, to lie and say that I’d just found it, but he knew, and I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm, and he-” Will takes an unsteady breath, trying to calm the raging storm in his chest but failing. “He slapped me.” He’s crying now, sobs breaking out with enough force to shake the bed, but he has to keep telling the story, he needs Nico to understand how broken he truly is. “And then he kicked me to the ground, and left me to bleed. That’s how I learned to bandage up and hide cuts and wounds. My mum never knew, how could I do that to her, she was so broken after Apollo left her that that might have been the last straw in her house of cards.” He takes a gasping breath, Nico, tightening his grip on the boy in his arms. </p><p>“It happened every time I got home, every day. My mum worked late and I couldn't go anywhere else but home, the police were already on my tail for beating some kids up, and none of my teachers would believe me because I healed so quickly. Eventually I'd had enough, and I called the police whilst it was happening, I’d set up a camera the night before, and he went to jail. My mother cried when she found out. I was right when saying she was a house of cards, the ordeal broke her.” He's calmer now, the fear being replaced by a deep sadness, the kind that swallows you whole. “She went into a deep depressive state, and couldn’t look after herself. She was struggling to survive work, she wasn’t sleeping or eating. Eventually, she told me that she was sending me away, to somewhere where I'd be safe and cared for, somewhere for people like me. The next day, Lee and Chiron showed up and they took me to camp.” He takes a deep breath, his throat burning. </p><p>“That was the last time I ever saw her. Two weeks later she died in a car accident. She committed suicide,” His voice breaks and he melts into Nicos warm embrace, unable to carry on, the memories like a rock, slowly crushing him. If he was a poet he’d compare himself to Sisyphus, alas, he never really inherited his father's poetic side. </p><p>“Oh Will,” Nico murmured into his hair. “You have really never told anyone this?” He asks, dumbfounded. Will shakes his head.<br/>“Kayla and Austin know bits and pieces, but I’ve never told the whole story.” Nico nods at this, confused as to why the beautiful boy in his arms would feel comfortable enough to tell him such a personal story. </p><p>“None of it is your fault, sunshine. Fuck stefan, I hope he dies a partiularly horrible death and then I’ll request that you be allowed to choose his eternal punishment. My father will listen to me, we’re on good terms.” The wrath in his voice warms Will's heart, why did he have to fall in love with such a kind, gentle man. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss him right then and there, but he held himself back. </p><p>“I've had a long time to think about his punishment.” Will admits, letting the scent of Nico wash over him and wipe away all hurt. “I want him to hurt, not physically, but mentally, I want him to know what I went through, what my mum went through, and I want that pain to never end. My mum never survived what he did to us so he doesn’t deserve one ounce of mercy.” He states. Nico laughs softly, amazed at the strength of the golden boy. </p><p>“Your wish is my command.” He declares, waving his free hand dramatically in the air, Will giggles at this and it makes butterflies explode in Nicos chest. How can one boy be so damn cute?! “Tomorrow I’ll go check if that prick is dead yet, and if not I might just go speed up the process, he does not deserve to breathe the same air as you.” </p><p>“You’re hot when you go all murderous on me.” Will mumbles. His breath catches in his throat, realising that he just voiced his thought out loud and he hopes desperately that Nico didn’t hear him. His pleads go unheard however as a second later, Nico pulls back so they’re once again facing each other. He raises an eyebrow, smirking slightly. God's Will is so screwed. </p><p>“What did you just say?” He teases. He tries to avert his gaze but Nico tilts his chin, holding his head in place. “Nu-uh, sunshine, you ain't getting away from me that easily. I believe you just called me hot.” His gaze is alight with humor, and something that looks a little like lust. Will wants to drown himself in those eyes. </p><p>“I was only stating the truth.” Will proclaims, a wave of confidence washing away all self doubt. His expression is challenging, a veneer to keep the vulnerability hidden. Nico loses all composure for a few milliseconds, caught off guard by Will's new-found confidence. He smiles then, a wide, unabashed smile that brightens the room and makes Will’s heart glow with pride and love. In that moment, nothing exists but them. </p><p>“Kiss me.” Will whispers, his hands shaking with the desire to grab Nico and taste the others lips on his. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Nico asks, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. He subconsciously licks his lips. Will is pretty sure Nico is also shaking at this point. </p><p>“Of course I’m sure, idiot, now come here and kiss me before I have to do it myself.” </p><p>“I’m not sure that is physically possible,” Nico blabbers, his heart racing at a hundred miles per hour. It feels like it's trying to escape his chest and fly right into the gentle hands of the radiant man in front of him.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Will giggles, and pulls Nico on top of him, connecting their lips in a flurry of passion. It takes Nico a second to recover, but then he's kissing back, desperate and needy, and probably most definitely in love. They break apart, smiling too hard for the kiss to be anything but teeth, and catch their breath. Nico giggles slightly, the euphoria from the kiss causing him to feel like he’s floating. Will replicates the sound, laughing harder, until the both of them are laughing so hard that they can barely breathe, clinging onto each other for dear life. </p><p>Soon they are breathing together, basking in the warmth that they share. Nobody knows how much time passes before Nico is lifting his head from Will’s chest, and smiling at the joy he finds there.</p><p>“So,” Nico states</p><p>“So what?” Will chides, raising both his eyebrows “C’mon Di Angelo, I’m not going to bite, unless you ask me too.” Nico blushes heavily at this and nudges the golden boy's chest. His heart is floating like the moon in the sky.</p><p>“Shut up, idiot.” Nico breathed, leaning down slightly so he could give his sunshine an eskimo kiss. “As I was saying before I was very rudely interrupted.” Will scrunches his face and Nico has to take a breath in order not to squeal like the love sick demigod he is. “So, you like me?”</p><p>“Well no shit sherlock.” Will purrs. </p><p>“Oh piss off.” Nico rasped, his heart catching in his throat at the fond look on the other boy's face. </p><p>“Yes I like you, Di angelo, I’ve liked you since you swaggared into camp at 10 years old, chattering on about points in your stupid mythomagic game. I've liked you since you saved our asses in the battle of Manhattan and I was the one to patch you up, I have liked you since you showed up with an army of the undead, and gave me that goddamned look. So yeah, you could say that I like you, a lot,” </p><p>“Oh.” Nico stammers, utterly in awe of the man in front of him, the one he has known since he was ten and is now an integral part of his livelihood. “Yeah well, I like you too sunshine.” He states, matter of factly, “I like you so much that life seems duller when you're not around, and every night I go to sleep thinking about those stunning blue eyes and that little lip mole and the way your eyes crinkle when you smile and the way you're so gentle with your hands whenever you’re touching an injured patient, and yeah, I just really, really like you.”</p><p>“Does that mean you like me enough to be my boyfriend?” Will asks, hope alive in his eyes. Nico swoons at this, his smile so wide that his jaw starts to ache. </p><p>“I will absolutely be your boyfriend, Will Solace, I will be the best boyfriend you have ever had.”</p><p>“Well you’ll be the only boyfriend I’ve ever had, so not much to contend with there.” Will replies. Nico gasps slightly his eyes widening at this new sliver of information</p><p>“Does that mean-?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Me too.” </p><p>Will Smiles brightly at this, his hands reaching up to gently caress Nico’s face. </p><p>“Well then, I am glad that I got to share my first kiss with you, boyfriend.”</p><p>“And I you, boyfriend.” Nico replies, leaning down to gently press his lips against Wills, basking in the intimacy of it, in the feeling of safety and sanity he finds there. He pulls back breathing in the scent of Will, like sunflowers and summer and the faint smell of sterilizer, it's an odd combination, but it’s Will and it works. “Now get some sleep, sweetheart, I’ll tell Kayla to cover your shift tomorrow because I am taking you on a date.” Will beams, and pecks him on the lips once more, for good measure. </p><p>“That sounds wonderful, darling. I’ll dream about you.” Nico grins and kisses his forehead </p><p>“Sweet dreams,” Is all he says before darkness embraces them in its loving arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>